Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shielded cable, and more particularly, to a shielded cable including signal wires each composed of a signal conductor covered with an insulator, and a shield conductor composed of a metal foil resin tape spirally and overlappingly wrapped around two signal wires.
Related Art
Shielded cables having a plurality of signal wires, for example, a pair of signal wires is used to transmit a digital signal in a differential transmission manner. The pair of signal wires is shielded by a metal foil. However, since a sufficient mechanical strength cannot be obtained by only such a metal foil, for example, a metal foil resin tape in which a metal foil is attached on a resin tape is employed. In Patent Document 1, a technique is disclosed, in which a shield conductor is wrapped to have a metal face thereof oriented outward (in a state of FIG. 2(C) in Patent Document 1) and drain wires are longitudinally arranged between the shield conductor and an outer sheath. In Patent Document 2, a shield tape is wrapped outside two electric wires and drain wires.